


A Standard Picnic

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [25]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Atalante holds a picnic for the children which to her includes a certain blue haired author.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 11





	A Standard Picnic

Hans Christian Anderson didn’t like the child servants. This may seem ironic for an author of children's books, but in Hans’ opinion, those present at Chaldea didn’t count as children. Hans and Nursery disagreed from the moment they meet, Jack had tried to kill him on three separate occasions, and Janta (the nickname for the word salad that was the child alter’s name)... well she hadn’t done anything to him yet, but she hung out with Jack and Nursery, so Hans avoided her on principle.

All of that led Hans back to his current predicament. He had been kidnapped by a cat-eared archer in a green dress and brought to a picnic... with the child servants. Nursery was currently staring at him, and Jack was holding a butter knife far to suggestively for him to feel comfortable.

As Hans thought about whether it would be safer to run or wait for his kidnapper to return, he heard footsteps behind him. Making a half-turn, still keeping Jack in his sight, he looked at the noise. He saw the cat-eared archer, Janta, and-

“Mommy!” Jack cried out, running towards the ginger. Hans let a smile creep unto his face. _She’ll see me, explain what the archer did wrong, and I can leave!_ Hans thought to himself. The cat-eared archer and Gudako, holding Jack in her arms, came closer to the camp. Hans saw Gudako’s eyes rest on him, apparently also noticed by the archer, as she spoke up.

“Oh, Master, I forgot to mention that I found another child. Do you recognize them, or are they new to Chaldea?” As the archer finished, Gudako smiled, and Hans felt a chill run down his spine.

“Of course I recognize them!” Gudako said, putting Jack down. “This is Hans, Hans, Atalante.” Hans added the name to his list of people to avoid as he waited for his master to continue.

Which she didn’t, as she moved to sit next to Nursery, whispering something into the caster’s ear once she did. A smile spread across both their faces. Hans felt his hopes crumble as Atalante pulled out the food from a picnic basket. As the picnic began, Hans began thinking up plans for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> day 25, hans christian anderson.


End file.
